


Doubts of Hope

by Crazy4abby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cross-Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby
Summary: The Ultimate Despair is finally defeated. New Hope's Peak Academy is open for schooling and classes are starting up. Everything is finally looking up. At least, everything was looking up until the first class at the new school went missing. Headmaster Makoto Naegi has a terrible feeling about what has happened to this class.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Doubts of Hope

Rantaro Amami  
“My orchid, are you sure you want to walk to school alone? I could drive you.” I duck my head after she tries to ruffle my hair,  
“Mom! It’s cool. I can take care of myself. I’m not called the Ultimate Adventurer for nothing. Just keep looking for my sisters while I’m busy at school, kay?” Mom sighs and shakes her head,  
“Teenage boys- Just what am I going to do with you? Of course we will keep looking for them. They have to be out there somewhere. You just focus on your schoolwork, you hear me? Have a good day at school my orchid.” I bob my head to show that I heard her and raise my hand to say goodbye as I leave the house.  
“Hey! I would call you an avocado but that wouldn’t be too original. I’m guessing that you get called that a lot?”  
“Mhmm. And what’s your name, octopus?” The purple-haired boy next to him squawked,  
“I am NOT an octopus!” He ranted. The purple-headed octopus-haired kid’s cheeks reddened and he pouted. I just look over at him calmly,  
“So where do you go to school, kid? Surely that is against the dress code.” The boy stopped ranting,  
“I am NOT a kid either! I’m going to New Hope’s Peak Academy. There isn’t much of a dress code.” I raise an eyebrow,  
“What a coincidence. I’m going there as well. What’s your name anyway?” The boy had a grin on his face- it was wide and mischievous,  
“I am Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!” I nod. It’s a pretty cool Ultimacy to have.  
“I am Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer.” 

Kokichi Ouma  
We talked all the way to school. It was big and way different than the original one. It was revamped after the Tragedy. The new headmaster was Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope. He brought people back from the depths of despair. The guy’s a hero. I sit down at a desk and Rantaro steals the one beside me,  
“So this is the first-ever class of New Hope’s Peak Academy. Welcome guys.” At the front of the room was the headmaster himself, Makoto Naegi. My eyes widen and I know I’m not the only one. The students around me have gone silent. Headmaster Naegi laughs nervously,  
“Yeah, I kind of expected that reaction. Anyway, you guys will be seeing me for a while- at least until we’re sure that this school is working out. So why doesn’t everyone introduce themselves? You all will be stuck in the same class until graduation anyway?” Everyone introduces themselves. There is an Ultimate Artist and an Ultimate Anthropologist and even an Ultimate Detective again. They were all wearing their own signature outfit that complimented them. Headmaster Naegi had forgone the old dress code and let us students wear our own thing.  
Headmaster Naegi started the lesson and we settle into our seats. This time, no killing game will occur. Despair has disappeared. As I think that, though, I can’t help but think that something is horribly wrong.

Makoto Naegi  
The air is a putrid smell and it is heavy with moisture. It is hot but yet I still get a chill. It shivers throughout me because I have the information I have now. My mouth is dry. The clothes I’m wearing suffocate me and scratch at my skin. My eyes water, but because of the air or the information, I do not know. All I really can comprehend at this point is one thing: A new killing game has begun; one that I cannot be there to end. Someone sat down next to him,  
“This is pretty bad, huh? It will be okay, Makoto. We will figure something out.” Komaru put her hand in mine. I grin at her weakly,  
“Thanks little sister. You’re the best.” I kiss her on the forehead and ruffle her hair. She gives a little shriek and stands back up saying,  
“I’m going to go find Toko now. Call me if anything changes!” I continue to gaze at the fifteen pods lined up against the wall upright. There was no way to remove them from the game without damaging them. When I heard that none of them had attended class, it scared me- a lot. The Future Foundation still found this place rather quickly, but they were still too late. I shift my gaze to the screen to see the simulation had started,  
“-I am Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist.” It seems that the chosen protagonist of this crazy game is Kaede. I furrowed my eyebrows in concern. She had a long ways to go to make it out of this game alive.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback, I encourage it in the comments! Constructive Criticism is welcome but any comments considered hateful to ANYONE will be removed.


End file.
